La chica de cabello Largo
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: #kiriasuweek2018 Día 4: Ordinal Scale.


**_Este fic corresponde a la #_ _kiriasuweek2018_**  
 ** _Día 4:_ _Ordinal Scale._**

* * *

 _La chica de cabello largo~_

 _._

—Liz ¿has visto a Asuna?

La muchacha de rostro orlado en diminutas pecas, dejó de jugar al Pacman junto a Keiko sobre la mesa de la cafetería y prestó atención a quien las interrumpía. Puso pausa a la interfaz del _Augma_ , para mirar burlona a Kazuto que esperaba con cierta impaciencia la respuesta.

—Hola a ti también —dijo ganándose una mirada impaciente del chico —¿Qué no está contigo? Dijo que iría a buscarte.

Preocupación empezó a gestarse en las pupilas grises del joven héroe. Por lo que la chica que esperaba silenciosa a que acabara la charla decidió intervenir:

—Asuna-san dijo que iba a encontrarse contigo para almorzar.

—Pues sí, a mí también me mandó un mensaje diciendo eso —tocó el artefacto anexado a su oído. Era de público conocimiento que esa _cosa_ , como él la llamaba, no era de su agrado. Pero su novia insistía en darle uso, pese a todos los contratiempos que le causó, y a él no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo —Ya hace más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y no ha aparecido. La estuve esperando en nuestro lugar de siempre.

—¿Te dió un plantón? —la mueca maliciosa de Rika hizo que se ganara un golpe de advertencia de parte de Keiko. Contempló a su amiga con cierta culpa —Antes de ir por ti, Asuna dijo que necesitaba usar el sanitario...

—Ya veo.

—¿Por qué no la llamas por teléfono, Kirito-san?

—Ya lo intenté y no responde —resopló —Hasta traté de contactarla por el chat de este aparatejo, y tampoco... — la preocupación de Kazuto no era fingida; luego de dos años en los que convivió palmo a palmo con esa joven de cabello avellano, acostumbrarse a una nueva realidad donde si no tenía mucha tarea la veía algunos días en la escuela, y luego abundaban los fines de semana donde a veces no se cruzaban, le resultaba un poco extraño no saber de ella. Antes le bastaba solo extender su mano para entender que ella estaba aquí y ahora solo para él.

—Prueba en el sanitario, de seguro se quedó encerrada en algún cubículo u algo así.

—¡Liz-san!

—Je, je, je... ¡Es broma! Qué poco sentido del humor tienen.

—No es gracioso, herrera— le respondió el chico con acento cortante. Aunque la idea de que quizás eso le pasó a su novia empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza, y conociendo a Asuna que era demasiado orgullosa para pedir ayuda...

Se dió la vuelta para buscar el camino que lo llevara rápidamente a los baños, cuando escuchó otra vez la voz jocosa de su amiga.

—Espero que sea esa la razón, y no porque crearon alguna _sorpresita_ que aparecerá en nueve meses ¿verdad?

La manera en que Kazuto detuvo su andar y miró a Rika tuvo tal ímpetu, tal firmeza, que la chica bajó con vergüenza la mirada y sus hombros se encogieron. Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, saludó con un gesto vago a ambas chicas y se alejó de la cafetería.

En su mente el recuerdo de dos noches intensas junto a su preciosa novia encendió una pequeña alarma la cual rápidamente disipó. Si _ese_ era el caso, Asuna ya se lo hubiera contado, pues no existían los secretos entre ellos.

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Extrajo el móvil de la bolsa de su pantalón escolar y lo llevó a su oído tras seleccionar el nombre anhelado. Observó donde lo había detenido su marcha, estaba en uno de los pisos superiores del establecimiento, el descanso de las escaleras se extendía ante él al igual que el amplio ventanal desde dónde podía escudriñar por entero el campus de su escuela. Apoyó la frente contra el vidrio oyendo como el móvil timbrada una y otra vez.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando una compungida voz le respondió del otro lado.

— _¿Kirito-kun?_

Se despegó de la ventana —Asuna ¿dónde estás? Estuve esperándote en nuestro sitio de siempre, y nunca llegaste.

— _L-lo siento... Yo..._ _—_ su voz se quebró — _No creo que pueda verte ahora..._

Asuna jamás derramaba una lágrima frente a él. _Jamás_.Por más complicada que fuera la situación, por más doblegada que se sintiera, siempre necesitaba salvaguardar su orgullo de alguna forma. Lo ocurrido en Ordinal Scale era una prueba viviente de ello.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? —estaba empezando a preocuparse conforme la oía retener el aliento para que no descubriera el llanto presente en su voz. Pero la conocía de tal manera, que adivinaba cualquier cambio, por más mínimo que fuera, que pudiera darse en ella.

— _N-no creo que pueda verte hoy Kirito-kun, tal vez mañana..._

—No —la cortó terminante, con tanta severidad que la oyó jadear del otro lado —Vas a decirme ahora dónde estás.

Hubo un segundo de titubeo, y luego la voz amortiguada de la pelirroja respondió:

— _E-en el baño de chicas, en el segundo piso..._

—¡Quédate ahí!— le ordenó, estaba cerca de ese sector así que empezó a subir —Llegaré en menos de cinco minutos.

Lo había dicho jugando, para que ella no se preocupara, pero lo cierto fue que ascendió los escalones de a dos, y con una velocidad que parecía más propia de Asuna que de él, la que le ayudó a llegar con la mitad del tiempo establecido.

Conteniendo el aliento se detuvo ante el mencionado lugar. Tragó saliva varias veces para reponerse y golpeó. Al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta con cautela, todavía esperando que una jauría de chicas le ladrara a la cara por irrumpir en un lugar que para la población femenina era sagrado. Pero tampoco ocurrió nada.

Envalentonado por esa señal, abrió del todo y se metió. Se cercioró que efectivamente no hubiera nadie, cerró con seguro y caminó hacia la línea de cubículos buscando el que estaba ocupado.

—Asuna —la llamó deteniéndose y dando con suavidad con los nudillos sobre la fría superficie que permanecía cerrada.

Se escuchó un respingo seguido de un jadeo ahogado, y tras varios segundos la puerta se abrió ante los ojos grises de Kazuto revelando a la chica que tanto quería ver.

Reprimió un suspiro de alivio pues a simple vista se veía bien, pero rápidamente varió a admiración cuando la observó con más detenimiento.

¡Asuna tenía el cabello suelto! _Suelto._ Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones donde la había visto con su cabello suelto en su totalidad.

Y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Se veía fascinante.

Desvió la mirada algunos segundos para calmar el bochorno que le incendiaba las mejillas, y volvió luego a analizarla. Buscando a simple vista cuál podía ser la razón para que se hallara oculta en ese lugar. Su uniforme se veía bien, tal vez... _"un poco corta la falda"_ frunció el ceño al considerarlo. Su blusa estaba igual de impecable, sus piernas aunque no llevaban medias, producto del calor agradable que atravesaban, no presentaban golpes o heridas preocupantes. A simple vista no encontraba nada fuera de lugar.

—¡Oh, Kirito-kun! ¡Es terrible! —y soltando un sollozo, Asuna se arrojó a sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Bajaste las calificaciones? —preguntó como última opción. Sabiendo cuan obsesionada estaba ella con sus notas y cuan perseguida se sentía con su madre.

—N-no... no es eso... —se alejó de su pecho y se limpió las mejillas. Pareció reunir valor pues apretó los puños, en tanto más lágrimas diamantinas se escapaban de sus ojos ante el involuntario gesto —¡Mírame! ¡Se ve horrible! ¡Me _veo_ horrible!

Volvió a estudiarla con atención, y salvo el precioso detalle de su cabello suelto, no encontró nada fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¡Mi cabello! ¡Míralo!

—Pues lo estoy viendo, y de hecho se ve muy...

—Se ve horrible —lo interrumpió y se echó a llorar —¡No quiero que nadie me vea así! Me _quiero_ morir... —sollozó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Pues, ¿qué tiene? Se ve muy... — buscó la palabra adecuada que abarcara la admiración profunda que le surcaba el pecho, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que observarla con esa sonrisa boba pintada en los labios.

—Pero, ¿es que no ves? ¡Es un desastre!

—¿Qué? — la tomó de los hombros acercándose a la coronilla de su cabeza para mirar con atención, pero seguía pensando lo mismo. Qué se veía preciosa.

—¡Esto...! —gimoteó la chica enseñándole una porción de su cabello que era muchísimo más corta que el resto.

Kazuto parpadeó sorprendido, no entendiendo a qué se refería.

—¡Míralo Kirito-kun! ¡Me ha quedado más corto! ¡Y se nota mucho!

—Asuna... realmente no entiendo a qué te refieres... Siempre he pensado que tu cabello es hermoso...

—¡No es eso! —se limpió las lágrimas a manotazos, frustrada. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y extrajo algo que él no se había dado cuenta que no estaba usando.

El _Augma_.

Desde que los eventos de Ordinal Scale transcurrieron, se instaló una calma en el ámbito tecnológico que a Kazuto le ponía los pelos de punta. El artefacto aquel se hizo más popular que antes, al extremo que _todo_ el mundo lo usaba. Asuna por supuesto, no era la excepción, lo llevaba elegantemente colgado a su oído todo el tiempo.

Hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué pasó con eso? —lo señaló —¿Se descompuso? Pero me enviaste un mensaje.

Ella se mordió el labio y apretó los nudillos contra los bordes del aparato.

—Apenas acabé de hablar contigo vine aquí porque quería... quería arreglarme un poco... —confesó abochornada, lo cual era raro. Ella jamás daba muestras de ese tipo de coquetería femenina—Liz-chan me había enseñado un peinado nuevo, y sugirió que podría hacerlo para ti...

El joven se sonrojó un poco —Ah... es un bonito detalle...

Pero la expresión de Asuna volvió a ensombrecerse —En algún momento el _Augma_ se enredó a mi cabello de tal forma que... por más que intentaba quitarlo parecía anudarse más y más y... ¡No sé cómo ocurrió! ¡Pero de pronto ya no podía quitármelo...! Entonces... entonces... —su voz fue bajando de nivel —Tuve que cortarlo... —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez —Me dió mucha pena salir porque... porque ya no podía trenzarme el cabello... Y m-mírame...

El largo fleco escondió su mirada herida, Kazuto atravesó los pasos que los separaban y la enlazó en un abrazo apretado. Besó su coronilla varias veces, en tanto advertía como ella hundía la cara en su camisa y sollozaba levemente.

—Escucha— le susurró al oído con tranquilidad —Eres preciosa, y con el cabello así te ves más preciosa aún.

—¡Kirito-kun no me mientas! ¡Qué no soy tonta!

La explosión de carácter que salió de la chica que cobijaba con sus brazos, rasgo que conocía muy bien; le arrancó algunas carcajadas del pecho —Asuna, al entrar aquí me quedé como idiota viéndote, ¿no te diste cuenta? Subcomandante, te ves increíble de cualquier forma, con tu cabello azul, o con el cabello corto como... _Erika... —_ murmuró sugestivamente.

Eso obligó a que la chica se hiciera hacia atrás para verlo de reojo —Kirito-kun...

—Asuna sé que ustedes le dan mucha importancia al cabello, y quizás el tonto de tu novio no lo comprenda —deslizó los dedos por el mechón achurado — Pero volverá a crecer y... —levantó otra sección de cabello y lo escondió allí, peinándolo con la yema de los dedos —¿Ya ves? no se nota.

Eso trajo un nuevo juego de lágrimas a los ya enrojecidos ojos de la pelirroja. Volvió a apoyarse contra el pecho de Kazuto y dejó que él la meciera suavemente.

—Kirito-kun baka...

—Vaya, extrañaba que me llamaras así —tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y mediante besos delicados le aplacó las lágrimas.

Kazuto podía ser parco, indiferente, quizás algo descuidado, y no entender la vanidad de una chica, pero sabía -y quería- calmar de alguna forma la angustia de su novia.

—Kirito-kun...— se derritió bajo la miel del beso que depositó en sus labios. Pese a que ninguno era adepto a las demostraciones de cariño dentro de la escuela, esa era una situación que no se podía evitar.

La besó una, dos, tres, muchas veces, sin otra intención más que demostrarle el cariño infinito sentía por ella. Roce a roce, caricia a caricia, y mientras hundía la mano en su pelo, la raíz de todos sus males, le decía lo mucho que la amaba.

—Asuna —depositó un último besó en la punta de su nariz roja y la miró —¿Qué hiciste con el mechón de cabello que cortaste? ¿Dónde está?

Eso sin duda despertó la curiosidad de la joven, metió la mano otra vez en el bolsillo de su falda y extrajo el puño cerrado —Iba a botarlo en el cesto de la basura justo cuando llegaste.

Ante eso el joven abrió los ojos con cierta molestia —Dámelo.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

Un curioso rubor incendio las mejillas del parco muchacho —Quizas te _duela_ menos si te haces a la idea de que lo cortaste para mí... —acercó el puño aún cerrado de la joven a sus labios y lo besó tiernamente —¿Qué dices?

Como toda respuesta Asuna se lanzó a su boca y se la devoró con ganas. Sorprendido y sonrojado, Kazuto se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos viendo y sintiendo como ella se adueñaba de sus sentidos y reclamaba una respuesta que no dudó en brindarle.

Luego, cuando la intensidad del momento se hizo manejable, le abrió la palma de la mano y recibió en la propia el largo bucle ensortijado.

El cabello natural de Asuna siempre le había parecido hermoso, de una curiosa mezcla de colores que variaban dependiendo de la luz. A veces era dorado como la miel, otras veces era fuego, y otras, las que más, se asemejaba al color del crepúsculo.

Revisó en todos sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando con tanto ahínco: un pañuelo blanco. Lo abrió y con cuidado envolvió su nuevo tesoro para después volverlo a su lugar en la bolsa del pantalón. Asuna lo veía hacer sorprendida y orgullosa, cuando él levantó la vista se encontró con su mirada sospechosamente más brillante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Amo que seas tan tú, Kirito-kun... —suspiró —Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir convertir algo tan desgraciado como esto, en un gesto particularmente romántico.

Él se echó a reír sin entender, luego le dió un suave golpecito en la cabeza —Te dije muchas veces que no usaras ese aparatejo, ¡no confío en él!

—Pero... Tú lo llevas puesto ahora...

—¡Porque insistes en que lo use! —se lo quitó rápidamente y corrió la misma suerte que el de Asuna. Ambos arrojados al cesto de la basura.

—Pero, ¿y Yui-chan?

—Nos queda ALO e intentaré mejorar la sonda bidireccional para hablar con ella... Además...—un pequeño fulgor captó su atención entre los dedos femeninos y sonrió, tomando su mano izquierda. Murmuró algo entre dientes y la sonrisa se le ensanchó.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada, que te ves increíble con el cabello así, suelto.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Kirito-kun baka!

—Ja, ja, ¡pero lo decía en verdad! Al menos por hoy, solo por hoy, prométeme que lo mantendrás de esta forma.

—¡Pero luce desordenado!

—A mí me gusta.

Ante eso Asuna ya no tuvo más argumentos para acotar, se quedó en silencio con las mejillas coloradas. De un modo u otro siempre acababa haciendo lo que ese muchacho quería.

Esperaba que su madre nunca descubriera ese detalle.

—Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? La hora del almuerzo ya debe haber acabado.

—Eso me recuerda que no he comido nada desde el desayuno...

—Kiriro-kun ¿qué hora es?

El joven miró la pantalla de su móvil y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca entre divertida y culposa.

—Oups.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Oooups...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Creo que será mejor que nos saltemos las clases y busquemos algún parque para degustar el bento que Asuna ha traído hoy.

—¡Kirito-kun jamás me he salteado una clase!

—¡Pues siempre hay una primera vez, y esta situación así lo amerita!

* * *

 _Y así Kirito-kun llevó a la inocente Asuna por la senda del mal, muajaja_ _xD_

 _Bueno! Aporte para el 4° día! Me encanta Ordinal Scale!_

 _Y esta historia se me ocurrió por una tontería... Pienso que sí Asuna debe tener el cabello tan largo en algún momento se le debe enredar no? Jajajaja._

 _Y bueno, me la imagino haciendo un berrinche si no puede verse presentable para su Kirito. Aunque a él claramente le gusta como sea que ella esté. Lol._

 _Espero les haya gustado._


End file.
